What Was Hidden
by Dee-lusions
Summary: A story of what might have happen during that journey between Sakujun and Shuurei. This is my 1st fanfict ever and 1st of Yura Kairi's Saiunkoku Monogatari.


Title: What Was Hidden Chapt 1

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: Fiction Rated: K

Summary: A story of what might have happen during that journey between

Sakujun and Shuurei. This is my 1st fanfict ever and 1st of Yura

Kairi's Saiunkoku Monogatari.

Chapt 1

Sakujun watched Shuurei as she walked comfortably beside the people filling the marketplace, as if she belonged among them. He'd thought entertaining the girl would release him from boredom for a day or two. However, the sight before him was far from his expectations of a Kou princess.

Short, lacking in grace and curves, he couldn't see how Shuurei had been a royal concubine. Curling his lip, Sakujun continued to watch her. His grandfather had commanded that he marry the girl and get her out of the way.

_It'd be better if I just kill her before she reaches the Brown Province. Then I won't have to deal with a boring, troublesome problem_, he thought as he watched Shuurei stop in front of an instrument stall. To the peddler's delight and Sakujun's disgust, she chose a very plain erhu.

"Miss has an eye for well-made goods." The seller approached her with a smile.

"Do you mind if I try this out?" Shuurei pointed to the pond across the lane.

"Of course," the seller replied.

Shuurei sat under a tree and briefly tuned the instrument. Then she stared out over the water for a few moments.

_Don't know what to play? Embarrassed now that you chose the least lovely one?_ Sakujun smiled in anticipation. Maybe it would be worth a few moments of diversion to let the girl make a fool of herself.

After he finished playing with her, he'd find an establishment to sate his various appetites. Sakujun drew a small knife. The noise, dirt, and the sea of peasants that he normally avoided, faded as he focused on his prey.

Grandfather might be angered by his actions, but women had a knack of getting in one's way. The girl, locked in a miserable life, would find some sort of mischief that he would have to deal with. No, it was better that she die instantly than to make him live cleaning up after her.

The first notes drifted on the on the wind, a lover's caress. However, it was the smile tinged with sadness and the unearthly glow radiating from her that caused warmth to melt a little of the jaded ice encasing his heart.

It had called to her the moment she saw it on the vendor's table. An erhu, much like the one she'd left at home. It couldn't be helped really. She wouldn't have much time for doing more than her duties once things were under control in the Brown Province.

_It won't hurt to try it out, just for a moment. No one has recognized me and I must find the courage to press on. _With that thought in mind, Shuurei had approached the stall.

Shuurei played the erhu to ease her loneliness. She imagined the music reaching Father, Seiran, and the others, letting them know she was fine. But most of all, she wanted her music to reach Ryuuki. Reluctant to return to reality, Shuurei let the last note linger.

Applause crushed the picture of her friends, making her open her eyes and acknowledge the small crowd that had gathered. Smiling nervously, she bowed in appreciation.

"Since you're such a good player, miss, I'll give you a good deal for that erhu. Only five silver." The merchant grinned as if he'd granted her some kind of treasure.

"Not interested, thank you." Shuurei bowed and handed the erhu back to its owner and started to walk away.

She paused. It would take a while to get to her destination. If something happened on the way, she could use the erhu to make money.

It wasn't that Ryuuki hadn't supplied their group with enough. Shuurei's fought her desire to purchase the instrument. She took another step and stopped.

"If you would take one silver for it, I would be interested in buying the erhu."

"That's too low, miss. I would lose money."

"My, my, you do know how to get people's attention, don't you?" A sultry laugh followed the cultured voice. "The music that you play is most beautiful. It vies with the beauty of the pond and the trees. You should be careful of making Mother Nature jealous of your beauty, my lady."

Shuurei whipped around. "Excuse me, but what…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Beautiful wasn't quite the right word for the vision draped languidly against a tree with his sleeve-covered hand hiding his mouth. The sun made his auburn hair seem alive with fire. _Maybe he's an angel. Angels are supposed to be perfect, right?_

Taking a deep breath, Shuurei counted to ten. She turned to the merchant and smiled. "Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of playing your instrument, sir."

"I'll buy the erhu for you if you can play the five songs I request."

_Does this man know no bounds of propriety?_ She glared at him, but was caught by the challenge in the look he gave her. "What songs?"

He listed them. All five were extremely difficult pieces, but Shuurei had played them countless times. However, something made her hesitate to accept the challenge.

_What's wrong? Too difficult for you? I guess my expectations were too much._ He raised his eyebrows at her and sniffed disdainfully.

_I take it back. He's a demon, that's what he is. Beautiful as sin and full of it. _Standing as tall as she could, Shuurei looked down her nose at him and shoved the warning voice aside. "Alright, I'll take your challenge. Don't be sorry later."

Sakujun walked beside Shuurei who clutched her new erhu to her chest as if it were the most precious thing in the world. His brow furrowed when he noticed that she was walking with a slight limp.

_She probably has blisters from walking so much, but she doesn't complain, _he thought and was startled when she smiled up at him.

"What? Stop frowning at me. Just because I talked the merchant in taking two of the five silver you gave me doesn't mean I have to give the rest back to you. I won it." Shuurei turned her head away and blushed. "It'll teach you a lesson on being wiser with your money in the future."

Sakujun laughed. No one had the courage to scold him. This girl made life interesting even with mundane things. "Lesson learned, wise teacher. Have you eaten? There's a…"

"I'm sorry, but I must leave. There are some things I must do before it gets too late. Thank you for the erhu and the silver. Let's meet again soon." Shuurei bowed and scurried off into the crowd.

"My, my, running away before things can get too interesting, eh kitten?" Sakujun murmured as he watched her retreating figure.

"What is it?" He asked the soldier hidden in the shadow of a building.

"Sir, the others have been captured and are being held."

Sakujun smiled. "Keep an eye on her, but don't interfere. I want to have some fun before we have to go home."


End file.
